Fairytale Nightmare
by Only One Halien
Summary: Giovanna is Beauty and the Beasts' daughter. She lives in a town called Fairytale, where all Disney characters exist and live. This story is pretty much about all Disney characters, but Giovanna is the main character. This is my first fanfic, so please please please REVIEW! And try to be nice! Love ya bunches
1. Chapter 1

FairytaleNightmare

Chapter One

My name is Giovanna. You may know my mother as The Beauty, and my father, The Beast. I am their only daughter, and it is not easy having famous parents. They smother me! I can't hide practically anything from them! Except for one big secret. But the plus side is, I get to live in a lavish palace, and I can have anything I want. So, it's not that bad.

I live in a town called Fairytale, where magic is made. Citizens live in huge castles, very old fashioned, but are up to date with all modern fashions and technology. From outside the exclusive city gates, normal people think that Fairytale is a perfect, ritzy town with lavish mansions. They have no idea about the magic and palaces. Outsiders aren't let in to the city. And the residents never leave, as sad as that is.

So, you probably think I'm a spoiled princess with a huge secret. And you'd be right. If I tell you what I've been keeping from everyone, you have to keep quiet. If my parents ever found out about my secret, they'd lock me away forever. Seriously. And they may say it's for my own "safety," but the truth is, they wouldn't want me anymore.

You wouldn't know that I'm dangerous from looking at me. Most of the time, I'm a regular teen, with big brown eyes, thick lashes, and rosy cheeks. I twist and braid my long, healthy, brown hair into complicated hairstyles that most girls envy me for. But at night, I turn into something truly hideous.

I guess the beast in my father wasn't completely gone when he and my mother had me. Now, I'm burdened with terrible genes. Nobody knows this but, every night, I turn into a beast. I rampage through the woods, hunting for flesh. Then-this is the worst part-I eat whatever I kill. All types of mammals, from cute fuzzy squirrels to adorable deer. It's a terrible life I'm living right now. I can't control myself as a beast, so if I ever came across a person in the woods at night, they'd be a goner for sure. I truly scare myself. As a monster, I have so much power, and I put it to evil against my will. I want nothing more than to be free from my curse. I've looked in the expansive library in my castle for a cure for me, but the dusty wooden shelves hold nothing that could help me. Thousands of old books, and not one thing mentions anything about how to stop turning into a wild monster during the night. Imagine that.

This morning, like almost every other morning, I climb out of bed, exhausted (what a surprise.) I'm always tired during the day because I never get any sleep at night. Thank god for coffee. Mrs. Potts, my maid, makes sure I have a fresh batch waiting for me every morning, with lots of sugar. I climb in the shower and wash my hair, and scrubbing extra hard to get all the dirt off. Running around as a wild animal at night sure does get you filthy.

I turn the water off and wrap myself in my fluffy, white bathrobe, emblazoned with my castle's crest. It has a monster and a beautiful girl holding hands. The letters B&B and a red rose are also on it. My mother and father designed it themselves, and they insist on sticking it almost everywhere. I can't name all the countless articles of clothing and artwork that feature the crest. The castle gardens are always blooming with roses too.

I leave the West Wing, where my bedroom is and pad down the Grand Staircase to the dining room, where breakfast is waiting for me. I opt not to have any bacon, because I figure I eat enough meat at night. That's why, during the day, I play the role of a vegetarian. I shovel hash browns and pastries and buttery French toast onto my plate and dig in.

My mother enters the room and greets me. She's already dressed in her gown, hair and make-up done precisely how it is every day. My mother seriously has to get with the times. She insists on a corset, full gown, and stockings every day. I personally like regular Outsider clothes-jeans, skirts, t-shirts. I have an ample supply of fancy dresses, sure, but I'd rather wear something more comfortable.

"Good morning, Gigi. I trust you had a good sleep?" My mother says, and scoops a spoonful of eggs onto her plate. I nod, and try to hide my grimace. If only she knew.

As I finish my meal, my mother rattles off my schedule for the day. "At one-thirty you will meet with your tutor, and at four you will have to accompany me to tea at Cindy's house. After that we will come home for dinner, and then you, me, and your father are going to play croquette with the Whites. So, up until your tutoring session, your day is free. But don't forget to come home on time!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I reply, not really hearing her. It's been so long since I've had the chance to see Rosette and Sabrina. Rosette and Sabrina Fitzherbert are twins. Their mother is Rapenzel, and they live in a tall castle made up of spiraling towers. I quickly finish my meal and dress in a pair of shorts and tee, nothing too fancy because we'll probably go tramping through the woods, and the summer heat is finally setting in. That's what we always do when we're together. It kind of creeps me out sometimes if I see dead carcasses of animals I'd probably eaten that night. But the wood has always comforted me, and there's so much to see. I rush out of the house and hope the Fitzherbert girls can go out today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My name is Ophra, which is Greek for gold. One look at my hair and you'll know why that's my name. My mother (ever heard the nick name Cinderella?) blessed me with fabulous looks. I used to think that physical appearance was the only thing that mattered in life, but now I feel differently, ever since Lyle came into my life. He's changed me, made me realize there's more to life than being skinny and wearing the right clothes. He's one of the most amazing people I've ever met.

I was in my room, preparing for tea, when I got a text from my latest boyfriend, Lyle Hood. It said: **meet me in the woods tonight, 3 a.m.**

My heart fluttered inside my chest. The woods were magical, the best spot for making out. The way the moonlight reflected on the leaves, and all you could hear was your breathing and crickets, it was so romantic. I smiled, then descended down to the tea parlor in my fantastic palace.

Belle and her daughter, Giovanna, were just arriving. My mother seated them and brought them their refreshments, steaming hot tea and petit fours. I sat in the empty chair, next to Giovanna. For some reason, she always seemed worn out. I never really liked her. She had a serious dark side, I could tell. We made polite small talk as our mothers chattered away, conversing about the latest gossip in Fairytale. After a while though, we ran out of things to say, and as silence took over, I swear Giovanna dozed off. I sighed and took a tiny bite of my French cake, careful not to eat too much, for my diet would not allow me to do so.

I dreamed about me and Lyle. He was so hot, with his muscular arms and six-pack. He was really good at archery, and he and his father, Robin Hood, went hunting all the time. They had quite a few deer heads on the wall, which frightened me a little.

Finally, the parents decided they had enough to eat and Giovanna left. Giovanna and I were never good friends, and I didn't want to get to know her. She was always quiet and somewhat sullen, and even though at one time I made an effort to be nice, we just never really clicked. But our mothers could speak to each other for hours on end, so we were always kind of shoved together.

I'm relieved when I'm alone again because I have to choose just the right outfit for my rendezvous with Lyle. I decide to wear pants-gasp!-which I do not do very often. But I don't want one of my heavy dresses to slow me down if we end up taking a stroll through the thick underbrush and hulking trees.

The hours creep by as I wait and wait for three a.m. to come. I lie on my bed and watch my clock from across the room. At one point I do fall asleep, but I was smart enough to set my alarm to go off just loud enough to wake me up when it's time to leave. I quickly jump out of bed and tip-toe out of the palace, using the back entrance usually only the maids and cooks and butlers use. I sneak past the servants' quarters and pray they are sound asleep. No one stirs from inside the cabin, so I move along and enter the forest. It borders the gardens and tennis courts.

"Lyle?" I call out. I switch on the flashlight and wave it all around. I hear rustling and freeze. "Lyle?" I say again. He emerges from the greenery and a smile breaks out across my face. I melt into his arms that hold me tight. He kisses me hello and then releases me.

"I found this really cool clearing back here when I was hunting last night. It looks best at night. I really want to show it to you. Come with me!" he grabs my hand and I can't help but giggle. Lyle has been my favorite boyfriend so far, and I'm not just saying that. I really mean it. He makes me feel alive, and I think I might even love him. I've never thought that about a boy before. I grin and let him lead me deeper into the woods.

We walk on for about ten minutes, and I have a fleeting thought that we might be lost. But suddenly, the plants come to a halt, and all that lies before us is a beautiful waterfall. The moon shines upon the water, making it twinkle, and the rocks that line it are smooth. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my night than in this marvelous waterfall with Lyle.

"It's beautiful," I breathe, and look at Lyle. I can't take my eyes off him. We kiss again, and electricity shoots through me.

We splash in the water and the chilly, freshness of it sends shivers down my spine. We laugh, and Lyle finds some wildflowers. He tucks them into my hair and kisses my forehead.

Together, on a rock, we sit and watch the night sky. The stars glimmer above, and I point out my favorite constellations to Lyle. Then we grow quiet, and a moment passes between us. "I love you," I whisper, daring to send my words into the vast beyond. And I know I do not love Lyle because of his looks. I love him for who he is. He's amazing, and suddenly I feel guilty for being so shallow before this night.

Lyle replies, "I love…" but trails off because we both hear twigs snapping and a faint growl. My heart stops. Could it be a bear? Or coyote?

We look to the woods, but we can't see anything through darkness. I glance at Lyle, and he sees my scared expression. "Don't worry," he whispers. "It's going to be okay. And remember, I love you."

This causes me to calm a speck, but I'm still nervous. I can feel the animal's presence. Then, out from the bushes, it springs out. The fur is a shaggy brown, with jowls, fangs, and sharp claws. On all fours, it was kind of like a mutated, distorted lion. What the strangest thing about it was its eyes. They were a chocolaty brown, and looked like they weren't supposed to belong to a monster.

It roars, and Lyle shouts, "Get down!"

I slide off the rock and hide behind it, and watch in horror as Lyle tries to fend off the beast. It takes one thrash at his leg and he is down. To my complete and utter terror it leaves him there and stalks over to where I'm cowering, teeth chattering and tears pricking my eyes.

"Please," I say. "Please don't eat me."

The monster sniffs at me, and I bite back a scream. Then, I let it loose when it opens its jaws and chomps me into pieces. Sharp fangs rip me apart, and I'm dead within seconds. Beasts have no mercy, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

∙_Giovanna's POV_∙

I couldn't believe it. My worst nightmare had come to life. I had _killed and eaten _Ophra. I felt sick to my stomach and didn't get out of bed that morning. What I had hoped would never happen finally occurred, and there was no way to bring Ophra back. I cried and cried for her. Sure, she wasn't my closest friend, but I didn't want anyone to _die_. I felt really bad about hurting Lyle too.

What was I to do with myself? I couldn't tell anyone about being a monster, but I didn't know if I could bear risking hurting someone else. That would be too much for me. So I decided to keep quiet about the whole Ophra thing and figure something out before nightfall.

When I went downstairs that morning, the palace was buzzing. Everyone was talking about the animal attack, and I pretended not to know anything about, hiding my misery and guilt and shame.

The pain was eating away at my insides, so I decided to take a walk to get my mind off things. The horrible feeling was less when I had a distraction. I didn't feel like seeing anyone, so into the woods I went.

I could remember every exact detail of the night before.

I sleepwalked to the back of the palace and transformed into my beast form. I snuffled and grunted and bounded in the dense trees and plants. I was extra hungry tonight. I followed a peculiar scent and it led me to a watering hole. I watched from afar as a human couple frolicked, then settled on a nearby rock. This was my chance. My heart was pumping adrenaline as I bounded out from my hidden spot, and I set my sights on the girl.

The boy tried to fight me off, but I was much too strong. I quickly overpowered him and moved in on my meal.

I shivered and tried not to think about what had happened next. I trooped on and found myself coming to a familiar spot. . . Oh no. This was the place where Ophra had died. This was the place I had eaten her.

Tears wormed their way out of my eyes and I sat on the rock Lyle and Ophra had sat on no more than twelve hours before. Grief overpowered me. I couldn't live like this. I looked around for some way to end my suffering. The waterfall was tall enough. . .

Soon, I found myself peeking over the side of the falls. If I jumped, I was dead. I hesitated. 'But isn't that what I want?' I asked myself. It would keep everyone else out of danger. There's no way to rid of the beast inside me, so I should probably just get rid of all of me. Sure, dying wouldn't be my first choice, but it was for the good of many

"I'm sorry, Ophra," I said, and let myself fall.

But a hand caught my jacket sleeve and pulled me up. It carried me away from the water, then set me down. I turned to see a confused Lyle. Shocked, I asked, "Lyle! What are you doing?"

"I wasn't going to watch someone else die," he said solemnly. I nod, and start bawling really hard. Lyle pats me on the back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," I choke out through my tears. They make my vision blur, and when I look at Lyle, his face is distorted. I wipe at my eyes and take a deep breath. This was so embarrassing!

"It's okay. Everyone's going through some serious stuff right now. I should now," Lyle says sadly.

I laugh, but it's hollow, so unlike what I'm usually like. "Serious stuff is one way to label the misery I'm going through," I say drily.

Lyle is quiet for a moment. "Giovanna, I don't know if you're up for it, but I know I could definitely use some cheering up. How about ice cream? I know it doesn't cure everything-but it might help," he suggests.

I decide to go along. "Alright."

We trudge out of the woods and into the industrial district of Fairytale. They have some really weird shops-a wizard hat store, a magic bean market, and Ophra's mom has a shoe shop called the Glass Slipper. Thinking of Ophra hurts, so I try not to look in the windows of the store, opposed to a regular day, where I would love to window shop and even poke around a little in there. The shoes they sell are magic, so when you put them on they grow or shrink to your exact size. Cool, huh?

Lyle and I walk down the perfectly paved sidewalk until we reach Aurora's Every Flavor Ice Cream Shoppe. The bell on the door tinkles as we walk in, and Aurora's daughter, Elysia greets us on roller skates. She skids to a stop right in front of us and says, "Hi guys! Oh my gush, I heard about Ophra. I'm so sorry!" she puts on a sympathetic pout for a moment then continues energetically, "So what'll it be today?"

"One scoop of apple dumpling soft serve, with gummy bears on top in a cup," Lyle answers and she scribbles it down on a small notepad.

"And one scoop of cinnamon French toast, in a chocolate cone," I tell Elysia automatically. It's what I get every time.

Lyle and I grab a seat at the retro counter, complete with bar stools that have red leather cushions on them, very comfortable. When my father and I used to come here when I was very small, he would tell that this is what Outsider ice cream shops were like.

In a few seconds Elysia has our ice cream, and the slurping and licking commences. We don't talk much, and awkward silence fills the sir. Just when I feel I'm about to choke on it, Lyle says softly, "I loved her."

My head snaps up to look at his face. He's almost in tears. I blink and glance around nervously. This is all so sudden, and I'm horrible at comforting people. I give him a strange pat on the back, that feels unnatural and stupid. "I'm so sorry," I whisper, almost crying myself now. I wish I could be a normal teen. Then Ophra would still be alive.

Lyle studies my face. "You two weren't even friends. Why do you care? What are you so sorry about that you need to kill yourself.

My heart sinks. I look at him again, and I decide to do the unthinkable. "Come with me," I say, and grab his hand. He deserves to know the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_-Lyle's POV-_

Giovanna grabs my hand, and I jump a little, surprised. I decide to let her lead me wherever she wants to go. I need to know more about her, the connections she had with Ophra. Maybe she'll understand the pain of my loss.

"Where are we going?" I ask, confused. I left my ice cream just sitting there on the counter, and a pang of guilt hits me when I realize I didn't even pay! "Maybe we should go back," I start, but Giovanna obviously isn't listening. She treads on, then makes a sharp turn directly into the wood. I hope she isn't going back to me and Ophra's special place, I don't think I could handle that right now.

But we are heading in a different direction, and I'm shocked that Giovanna knows the forest so well. I start to wonder how many other mysterious things she keeps hidden away from the public eye.

Giovanna stops abruptly in front of a massive maple tree. It's the biggest, I'd ever seen, for sure. The branches are gnarled and twisted and I realize this is probably the most magnificent climbing tree in the history of Fairytale.

"We're going to the top," Giovanna says, and climbs so gracefully and effortlessly. I watch in awe as she gets higher and higher off the ground in such a short amount of time. I lumber after her, clumsily making my way up and up. I envy Giovanna's skills.

I'm out of breath when we reach the top, so high you can see almost above the city walls. They're there to protect us from Outsiders. The walls are made of gold bricks, with intricate designs carved into each brick. Fairytale is a square, and there are four gates that have guards posted there, twenty-four/seven. The residents almost never leave, and if you really want to, you must contact the council with a special request, and they may grant you permission to leave (if your reason is liable enough) within four to six weeks. It's a big production, so almost no one ever enters the Outside World. It's dangerous, so unlike Fairytale paradise. But disaster does occur, even in the safest place you can live.

Giovanna perches next to me, gazing over at the horizon. The sun flames high in the sky. I lean back against the trunk of the tree, and can't help but notice how beautiful Giovanna looks in this light. I quickly turn the thought away. She could never replace Ophra, I knew that.

"Have you ever thought about leaving?" Giovanna asks, her voice wistful.

My brow furrows. Would I want to leave? "Of course not," I answer. "I couldn't imagine leaving the city. This our home. And we can't leave until we're eighteen anyway."

"I know," Giovanna replies. "But when you leave for good, you're stripped of all the magic and memories from here. I kind of want that."

"What?" I sputter in disbelief. "Leave all magic and family behind? Giovanna, I know things are bad, but you don't have to leave. You have a life here."

Giovanna looks at me, her ace tired and grief-stricken. "Lyle, I have a secret," she says. "Lyle, I'm not who everyone thinks I am. I'm a beast, literally."

Confused and a little frightened, I ask, "What the heck are talking about?"

"Lyle every night I turn into a monster and wreak havoc through the forest. I can't control myself. I kill things, and eat them. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Panic seizes me as realization washes over me. "You killed Ophra," I choke out.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_-Giovanna's POV-_

The next thing I know, I'm sobbing uncontrollably. My nose is running, snot dripping out, and I can't breathe right. I'm so ashamed, that I consider for a moment throwing myself from the tree. In my head, I pictured me telling Lyle in a calm, cool manner. This wasn't what I'd been planning at all. I steal a glance at him, and he's grimacing, obviously unsettled by the bit of info I just spilled.

I sigh deeply, and the tears peter out slowly. I sniffle, and my breathing pattern becomes more regular. "Well, now you know what happened to her." I say, not knowing what else to tell him.

He nods slowly. "I'm almost not sure how to react," he replies, and if this situation wasn't so serious, I might've laughed. But I remain solemn, my eyes cast downward. I can't bear to look Lyle in the eye.

"How long has this been happening to you, your whole life?" Lyle asks.

I shake my head. "No. On the night of my thirteenth birthday was the first time. I can't figure out for the life of me the real cause. And I can't tell my parents, they'd lock me away."

I close my eyes and focus on steady breaths. In, and out and repeat. I fight to keep my composure. Life is so complicated.

"You know, I don't resent you for it. It can't be helped. These things just happen. I can understand why you want to leave so much. But you have two more years left here. We can figure something out. There may be a cure. Don't ever give up," Lyle says quietly.

I finally look at his face, full of hope. "Thanks," I answer.

•••

Lyle has given me new hope. Maybe there is a cure. Maybe there's a way to rid myself of the terrible burden. I hadn't searched for a cure in a long time, almost a year, but now was the time to breathe new life into my investigation. And Lyle said he would help me. I'm so grateful I have someone to help me now. He's a really good friend.

That night, I decided to lock myself in my room. That way, I can't get out and kill anyone. Before I retire to my bed, I double-check that my door is locked, and my windows are sealed tight. I feel nervous, and pray for the best. I haven't tried this before, because I hadn't hurt anyone before last night, and it wasn't necessary. But now, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt anyone else. I climb under the heavy quilts and quickly fall asleep amidst the comfy blankets and soft pillows.

The next morning, I awake, groggy as usual. I blink a few times to clear the fog from my eyes. When I can see, I bite back a yelp. My room was destroyed when I was a beast last night! There are scratch marks on the heavy mahogany door, The drapes have been shred to pieces, and some of my clothing .has also been torn apart. My lamp has been knocked over, and drawers are half open. Books from my shelves have been scattered about.

"Shit!" I cry in frustration. It's amazing that no one heard me during my rampage. I remember in fuzzy little bits tearing apart my room last night, but I'm still shocked to see my room in such a holy mess. I don't know what I'm gonna tell me seamstress in order to get half of my wardrobe remade and new curtains. As for the scratch marks on the door, I dig around in my desk drawer for an old poster of this Outsider band called One Direction. Rosette got their CD and a few posters imported, so she gave me one. The boys in the band are way hotter than half the princes here in Fairytale, so I don't mind having it displayed. Although it doesn't really go with the medieval theme of my room. 'Oh well,' I think, 'My room could use an update.'

The morning passes by, and in the afternoon, I find myself free to do whatever I please. I decide to pay Lyle a visit. I want to tell him about what happened last night. And maybe he has a theory on my curse.

I am let in to the castle grounds by one of the guards, and I enter the building through the heavy, intricately carved doors. The doors feature the castle's crest. The crest has a bow and arrow pictured on it with a feather hat. I reach up and trace the crest with one finger, the edges of the wood sending shivers up my spine. I push open the doors with all my might, teeth gritted in distress. There really is no need for such hard to open doors.

The Grand Hall takes my breath away. The marble twisting staircase is so lovely, with gold railings and Persian carpet flowing down the steps. There are huge windows, making the place feel light and bright. Instantly I am greeted by a tall, bearded butler in a black suit, complete with long coattails. "How may I help you?" he asks.

I curtsy, but I'm wearing a denim skirt, so it looks a bit odd. "I'd like to see Lyle, please," I reply, minding my manners. When you are a guest, it is extremely important to be polite to everyone.

The butler nods once, and then leads me to a sitting room. I sit on a very ornate chair, with designs of elegant flowers on it. The butler leaves the room, in search of Lyle. They come back in a few minutes, and Lyle smiles when he sees me. I smile back, and the butler bows then walks away.

I stand up, and Lyle comes over to me. "Hello, Giovanna. What brings you to the Hood estate this afternoon?" he asks, and leads me out of the room.

"I wanted to see you. Well, I wanted to talk to you. There's been an incident." I explain, following him. He turns to me a little, still walking, and his eyebrows are raised. I blush. "It's nothing too serious," I assure him.

Lyle opens a set of French doors and suddenly we're in what must be his man cave. The walls are paneled with sweet-smelling pine, and on one of them hangs a ginormous flat screen television. Below it sits a wide chest, with about a million different game consoles resting on the top. I suspect the chest is full of the discs you insert into the system. I don't know much about video games, we don't own any. We only have one television in the entire castle, and I barely ever use it.

"Get comfortable," Lyle says, and I sit back into a leather armchair with footrests and arm rests. I tilt my head back and sigh. This might be the most comfortable thing I have ever sat on. Lyle flops down on a leather loveseat.

"So I locked myself in my room last night. When I woke up, it was completely trashed. I'm running out of ideas," I explain to Lyle.

He shakes his head. "I don't think that will work, Giovanna. If you do that again, you might just knock down the door." I nod along.

"But… I had an idea on how to break the curse," he begins, tentatively. Excited, I give him my full attention. He blushes. "It's kind of silly, but, what if to break the spell, someone has to fall in love with you? You know, 'cause of your dad's curse and everything…"

I break out into a huge grin, then run over and hug him. "Lyle, you're brilliant! That makes total sense. Oh my gosh, this is great!"

Lyle laughs, and brings me back to reality. "I'm not for sure, though. I only just thought of it."

I nod, but I feel like something was just unlocked in the back of my mind. It's hard to explain, but I'm certain Lyle just solved my curse. Only… how am I supposed to make someone fall in love with me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_-Elysia's POV-_

The day that Lyle and Giovanna came into the ice cream shop was one of the happiest days of my life. With Ophra finally gone, Lyle would finally become mine. Sure, he was with another girl, but Giovanna is no threat at all. I'll have Lyle wrapped around my finger in no time, just like all the rest of the Fairytale boys. It's quite simple, how to snag a guy. Giggle, show off my ample cleavage, make sure they get the message, and poof! they're under my spell. I knew Lyle would be no different.

I wake up in the morning, and after my normal routine, I decide what to wear. I slip on a black silk sleeveless top with a black peter pan collar and black buttons and a black and white hounds-tooth, tight mini skirt. I step into a pair of red strappy heels. I pucker my lips and swipe my outrageously bright red lipstick across my lips. I apply eyeliner and blush. I give myself a smoky eye, then throw my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head.

I take a look at me, and smile. I may be going overboard, but there are rumors of me being a slut going around anyway. I can hear all the goody-goody girls whispering about me; "Sleeping Beauty's Daughter had been sleeping around!" That's an entirely true statement, so I don't let it get to me. Do you think any Fairytale boys care about my reputation? Hell no.

I leave my palace and go scouting for my target. I bring Camille, my teacup dog, so I look like I came out for a reason other than flirting. We walk daintily down the wide sidewalks, in the direction of Lyle's house. As we near his palace, I get a glance behind the gates. He's outside on his ramps. He looks so hot riding a skateboard. My heart flutters inside my chest. The guards let me in, and I stride confidently to Lyle, Camille in tow.

"Lyle!" I shout, my voice going up an octave. I giggle and wave as he turns to me, smiling. I put my hands on my hips and close the gap between us while I say, "Did you forget something at the ice cream shop the other day?"

He blushes, and smiles. I laugh, throwing my head back. I stroke his shoulder. "You don't really have to pay me. But you will owe me a favor." We both laugh, and I move in slightly closer. "It's _really_ nice to see you," I say, my voice as smooth as butter.

Lyle raises his eyebrows, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Hey! I know how you could repay me," I my voice soft and sugary, like cotton candy. I place my hands on his hips and stand on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "Pick me up from work tomorrow. Dinner… Dancing… _Whatever_ you want, that's what we'll do." I give him a chaste kiss on the ear.

He's grinning from ear to ear now. "Whatever I want," he says slowly, his voice rugged and sexy.

I giggle and wave good-bye, and leave. Smiling, I think, _Mission Accomplished._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_-Giovanna's POV-_

Lyle had to be right about my curse. I just knew it. I went home feeling happy and depressed at the same time. Make someone love me? And maybe even love them back? I had never kissed-not even dated a boy. How was I supposed to know anything about love? I was never the seductive, sexy girl. But I knew I had to act fast, so I better pick a boy and get on him-fast.

My mind kept wandering back to the same boy, sensitive, sweet, adventurous… Lyle. But I knew I could never be with him. He was out of my league. He had dated Oprah, for Pete's sake. But I still allowed myself to hope. Whenever I saw him, whether on accident or on purpose, My heart would quicken and I would act a little funny. He seemed to like me-but as a friend or something else, I wasn't sure. And I was still turning into a beast each night, galumphing through the dense forest, so he didn't love me. But maybe, somehow, we could get there. I at least hoped we would. And hope was all I had.

I decided I could. use some advice. I thought about calling bubbly, beautiful Elysia, but she was known to put out for guys, and I didn't want to do that. So I decided to pay a visit to my dear friend Elouera White. She's had the same boyfriend for five years, and they're engaged now. She's having his baby. It's quite scandalous that she got pregnant before the wedding, but she's always glowing and joyful, and adores talking about Powell, her fiancée.

"Verity," Elouera cries when I come inside her home, a beautiful palace with many people and also dwarves running around. Elouera, the eldest of five White children, lives her with her fiancée, mother, father, seven "uncles" and their wives and their dwarf children. The last time I counted there were nineteen dwarf children. Powell and Elouera will move out as soon as their castle is finished. It's under construction now, workers are building it across town, in the new neighborhood of palaces. They have a very modern feel to them, straying from the natural gray brick exterior wall, and replacing it entirely with stained glass. They're gorgeous and vibrant, full of rich colors.

"Who's Verity?" I ask her as we head into the informal parlor.

"I finally decided on a name for my baby girl," Elouera says proudly, patting her huge tummy affectionately. She's been trying to think of a name for days, and finally she has one.

"Beautiful," I proclaim, and take a tart off a tray on the coffee table. "But how do you know it'll be a girl?"

"It's hard to explain, but I'm positive. But enough about me, what's going on with you?"

"Well… I have something to talk to you about," I start, nervous all of a sudden. Love is an awkward, touchy subject, and I don't like talking about it.

"Go on."

"How did you and Powell fall in love?"

Elouera pauses. Suddenly, she seems weary. "Oh Giovanna, that's a long and tragic story. I shouldn't poison your young mind with such a tale."

"I'm not young! You're only four years older than me. I can handle it," I say, indignant. I cross my arms and glare.

Elouera puts a hand up. "Alright, alright. I'll tell it."

**Five Years Ago**

Elouera's POV

Blair and I walked down the sidewalk of Main Street, window-shopping. We giggled and poked fun at Powell, who we secretly called a stalker. He was following us-again. He was absolutely obsessed with Blair. I understood why. Her bright orange hair and cute freckles made her practically irresistible. I always envied her for that.

"Hey Blair, wait up!" He kept calling to us, but that only made us giggle more and hurry along. As we turned around again to watch Powell frantically make arm motions at us, we bumped into Hudson. Hudson was a notorious bad-boy, spoiled and rotten. He was also my ex-boyfriend. I deeply regretted ever dating him.

He grabbed my waist. "Hey Elouera," he cooed, "Wanna go someplace?"

I cringed and tried to back away, but he held me in place. "Get off me!" I cried, and turned to Blair for support. Her eyes were wide, and she was frozen in place.

Hudson grabbed a strand of my black hair. He stroked my pale cheek, and his fingers brushed my ruby red lips. Tears welled in my dark eyes. "Don't cry, I'm here," Hudson whispered softly, and smashed my body into his. His lips were crushed against mine, and he had one firm hand on my back, and the other explored. He grabbed my butt, breasts, anywhere that I didn't want to be touched.

Suddenly, we were ripped apart by an unknown force. My vision was fuzzy and I could feel Blair instantly at my side. I heard Hudson cry out in pain, and Blair telling me, "Oh my gosh El, I'm so sorry!"

Something landed on the ground with a thud. I blinked a few times, and the first thing I saw was Hudson, lying at Powell's feet. I gasped. I ran to Powell and hugged him tight. "Thank you,' I breathed into his chest. Hudson had scared me so bad, Powell had to hold me steady to keep me from shaking.

We all got coffee after that, and Blair put the moves on Powell right away. Cuddling, flirting, she would do whatever it took to get Powell. And he was eating it up. It made me feel strange and lonely, after what I had just been through, I really needed comfort. But Blair stole all the attention and left me hanging.

Pretty soon, they were dating. I grew madly jealous, but I always kept it hidden. Then one day a few weeks later, everything changed.

Blair could never stay with one boy for too long. She was well-known for infidelity. I would always cover for her, too. But this time, I wouldn't let her get away with it. I found out where Blair and her new guy were going, and left Powell and anonymous tip. When Powell saw the couple, he went crazy, and had a duel with Blair's lover. He lost. Blair left Powell in the dust and rode off into the sunset with this new boyfriend, never to return again. They left the entire city, if you can believe that. But I stayed behind, and nursed Powell's broken heart. And then, we fell in love.

"Wow," I said, after Elouera was finished with her story. I never knew she had such exciting tales.

"But the point of it all is, love is going to all make sense in the end, even if it's all jumbled up in the middle. Don't stress about it, you just have to trust fate," Elouera explained.

I nodded. "Thanks. I think you helped. A little. Maybe. I'm not really sure."

Elouera laughed. "Don't worry everything's going to be okay. I'm sure your little love debacle will get fixed in a jiff. Now run home, it's time for dinner!"

I left Elouera's, more confused than ever. If I was just supposed to sit back and let my love life handle itself, then how would that get Lyle, or anyone else, to break my curse? No, I needed to take action. I guess I would just have to learn how to be sexy.


End file.
